narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shingi's Puppet Collection
|unnamed tool=No |literal english= |other names=Deadly Puppet Collection |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Shingi/Puppeteer,Amaya Ōtsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} is a collection of puppets created by Shingi, using either the Human Puppet Technique of the Replication Technique. This particular collection, is Shingi primary puppet arsenal, at which he could use at any second during battle. Shingi complements, that every puppet in this collection was either created by him, or modified be him personally, meaning his flaws are only know to himself. Sets Prowlers Bat Bat is was one of the two first puppets Shingi created, during his youth as a puppeteer making money. However, since then Bat has been upgraded, to its upmost extent. Bat, has wings on its back, with a peep whole on its belly. It has four arms, meaning it is Shingi's most assimilated offensive puppets. Through the help of Raido X, Shingi managed to get two spare Sharingan, by unknown means, which he has implanted into Bat, allowing the two to share vision (under construction ) On the inside of its belly, Bat contains a semi-automatic , that fires bullets at four hundred meters a second, strong enough to pierce through seemingly impervious armor, or even double layered protection. Along Bat's arms, are components which can open up, and shot poison tipped dipped and . Because Bat is one of Shingi's first, it shares his ability to use the Shikotsumyaku, firing the bones at half the speed at which the bullets travel. Bat's hands are capable of of transforming into fully automatic 's holding an estimate of sixty rounds a clip. Unlike usual weapons, Bat's weapons automatically reload after emptying a barrel. Making it nearly impossible to avoid his assaults. It's arms when held out can drop hidden scrolls, that contain high powered s. Roach Roach is the last of Shingi's first puppets, at which he used to uses in tandem with Bat. Roach has six arms, and crawls like a normal roach, however it extensively faster. It's arms contain a sticky substations that can automatically be activated a deactivated when needing to climb walls, etc. Roach as two blacklegs allowing it to stand making it a perfect component to Bat. Roach is used for more explosionary assaults, as on its back under its first layer of shell, there are over a thousand , giving it advanced skills in diversions. In the first component of Roach's mouth, there lies a source of capable of robbing an opponent of their sight. In the mouths second component, there are an extensive number of that explode on Shingi's command. Roach as a small tail on its rear, which extends when he is ready to use Roach's . On ever arm and leg of Roach, there are compartments containing blades with cutting edge support, that are attached to it, capable of cutting his foes when in close range. Armadillo Armadillo, is a puppet Shingi received from his mother, during his eighteenth birthday. Though, Since then, Armadillo has gained many upgrades and secret compartments since it's early development. Armadillo, is Shingi's puppet defense, spy, and trap. Armadillo has four legs, at which it crawls upon as a war of movement. It's tailed his extremely thick, and can continuously extend outwards, to attack his opponents that fight at long range. Armadillo's back has a three layered armor, created by members of the Hagane and Kurogane Clan's steel and metal releases. The a armor is thick enough it deflect the bullets that are shot by Bat, verifying its sustainability. The pattern of an Armadillo's shell is unique, as Shingi made sure he carved it into his puppet. Armadillo's shell, can open, allowing him to trap his opponents into it, holding them hostage for his own use. By just touching the ground, Shingi can place a special invisible seal, that is used to store Armadillo underground until it is summoned. Once summoned, Armadillo comes up directly from underneath the opponent, with its shell open ready to trap an opponent inside. Inside of the shell, are a quantity of hand grenades, that can go off at any seconds, obliterating their trapped target. Despite such a blast, Armadillo's body will take no affect, nor will it leak out anything, meaning all explosions that happen inside of Armadillo, only affect things inside of it. It also contains a storage of and that trigger with pressure, or Shingi's signal; These explosions can cover a 15 meter radius. Deadly Toxinators Gold Viper The Gold Viper is one if Shingi's most feared by rarely seen puppets. It's base body is about five meters long, and can extend if necessary. It has components, that allow hit to summon legs and arms to use it more effectively, giving more variety to the puppet. The Viper's ability to modify its body isn't why it's fear. However, it is it's s it contain along its serpentine body. Poisons Inside the Vipers body are many compartments with many different poisons, Shingi hand created, or researched himself: Hemotoxins: The Hemotoxins were the first toxins that Shingi implemented into Viper. Hemotoxins are poisons, that destroy blood cells, and/or cause generalization or degeneration. Upon contact, the toxin can cause permanent pain, that could sub-sequentially lead into death. Not even the most advanced can save a target without them losing an limb. This poison was implemented first because it was known as the basic poison granted to a , at which Shingi saw fitting naming the puppet the Gold Viper. Cytotoxins: These toxins, result in cells to lose membrane integrity, allowing them to die quickly throughout the course of exposure. The cells also constantly stop growing or dividing. Resulting in the cells to activate a genetic program of controlled cell death. Cells exposed to the toxin, typically exhibit rapid swelling, lose membrane integrity, shut down metabolism and release their contents into the environment. Cells in culture that are undergoing . Even up to the "hood", or what appear to be ears. Shingi crafted Cobra with fangs string enough to grab ahold of the ground if necessary to protect it from, vortexes or anything in relation. Cobras fangs are tipped with self-generating venom, with the capabilities of essential inflicting a advanced poison onto its opponent(s). The hood of Cobra has over one hundred storage units of gases, if it's safe to say poisons, that in just one minute give the target(s), slowness for a period of five minutes. However, the more the foe gets caught in the slowing gas, the longer the affects of the gas last. Komodo Dragon Black Mamba